Zwei Geile Freunde
by Foldin
Summary: Fanfiction zu Lence Vio's Buch "Vom Überlisten der Zeit" Theo und Erwin haben einen geilen Abend bei der Currywurstbude am Nottedamm, doch dann drängt sich eine Frau in Theos Leben und plötzlich steht die ganze Welt Kopf.


**Zwei geile Freunde haben Spaß**

Theo ging zwischen den Reihen des Kaufhauses hindurch, wozu er dachte, er sei ja hierher gekommen um einen neuen Taschenrechner zu kaufen. „Ist dieses Gerät wirklich das Beste?", zeigte er auf einen der Taschenrechner, von dem er dachte, den könne er kaufen. Passend hierzu dachte die Verkäuferin, dies sei also dieser unfreundliche Kommissar, der einen Taschenrechner in ihrem Geschäft kaufen wolle. Aber weil durch seinen Kauf auch ihr Gehalt gesichert sein würde und sie leider nicht unkündbar sei in ihrem Beruf, sei es das beste ihm den Taschenrechner zu verkaufen.

„Dieser Taschenrechner ist sehr gut. Er kann addieren, subtrahieren und hat sogar eine Speicherfunktion.", erklärte sie, „Darum ist er auch etwas teurer und kostet zweitausend Euro und Neunundneunzig Cent. Dementsprechend liegt der Preis wohl leicht über ihrem Budget, Herr Conspiracy, denn Rabatt gibt es in unserem Geschäft nur für Kinder, Rentner oder Beamte auf Lebenszeit."

„Das trifft sich ja gut.", nahm Theo seine Ernennungsurkunde in das Beamtenverhältnis auf Lebenszeit aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Achso!", verkaufte ihm die Verkäuferin den Taschenrechner für einen geringeren Preis, „Dann können sie ja diesen Taschenrechner doch für den Rabattpreis kaufen, denn mit der Ernennungsurkunde in das Beamtenverhältnis auf Lebenszeit sind sie ja nicht nur unkündbar, sondern profitieren auch von den tollen Rabatten hier in unserem Geschäft."

„Genau so ist es.", nickte Theo den Ausführungen der Verkäuferin zustimmend, „Und zudem genieße ich als Beamter auf Lebenszeit im Polizeidienst auch einiges an Macht und Einfluss. Dies genieße ich persönlich sehr."

„Dann sind sie ja ein Mensch, der sehr auf seine Karriere bedacht ist und zu großem auserkoren ist. Solche Menschen habe ich schon immer bewundert", bewunderte die Verkäuferin Theo. Der nahm dabei seine Brieftasche heraus und öffnete diese. Indem er einige Geldscheine aus der Brieftasche entfernte und der Verkäuferin überreichte, erstand er den Taschenrechner, den die Verkäuferin sogleich in eine Plastiktüte steckte und Theo übergab. Hierzu dachte er, wie schade es sei, dass er nicht weiter mit dieser geilen Verkäuferin reden und sie verführen und somit in seine Macht habe bringen können, denn er habe eine Verabredung mit Erwin, der sein bester und geilster Freund sei, fast so gut und geil wie Theo selbst.

„Hallo Theo.", klopfte Erwin an die Tür.

„Hallo Erwin.", öffnete Theo die Tür.

„Was hast du denn für unseren Abend geplant?", erkundigte sich Erwin indem er das Haus betrat.

„Heute gehen wir auswärtig essen, denn heute ist ja Sonnabend und da gibt es ein ganz besonderes Menu in unserem Lieblingsrestaurant.", erklärte Theo seinem Freund.

„Das stimmt.", bemerkte Erwin den Wochentag, „Jetzt verstehe ich auch, weshalb du deine besten Kleider angezogen hast, denn wenn wir heute ausgehen, wirst du bestimmt wieder einige Frauen verführen, wie du es sonst machst und da ist es ja gut wenn man saubere Kleider trägt und keinen starken Körpergeruch."

„Ja und darum habe ich auch heute ein Unterhemd mit ganz wenigen Fett- und Senfflecken angezogen und meine Jogginghose leicht mit Wasser und Deo befeuchtet, vor allem im Schritt.", protzte Theo. Dabei öffnete er die Haustür und trat mit Erwin hinaus. Sofort nieselte den beiden geilen Freunden ein heftiger Regenschauer auf den Kopf und sie breiteten synchron ihre Arme aus und genossen das Gefühl des feuchten Nass auf ihrer Haut. Dann gingen sie herunter zu ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant, der Currywurstbude am Nottekanal.

„Hallo Theo. Hallo Erwin.", briet die Currywurstverkäuferin ihre Currywürste.

„Hallo Currywurstverkäuferin.", grüßten die beiden geilen Freunde, „Was steht denn heute auf dem Spezialmenü?"

„Heute gibt es Bouletten, die ihr ja am allerliebsten esst.", knetete sie Hackfleisch und formte daraus kleine Bälle.

„Dies trifft sich gut.", sammelte sich Speichel in Erwins Mundwinkel, „Denn dies ist wirklich unser Leibgericht."

„Genau und ich habe auch extra das gute Silberbesteck von zuhause in meiner Hosentasche mitgenommen.", nahm Erwin das gute Silberbesteck von zuhause aus der Hosentasche. Dazu dachte er, wie gut es sei, dass er das Besteck in die linke Hosentasche gesteckt habe, denn in der Rechten befände sich seine Ernennungsurkunde in das Beamtenverhältnis auf Lebenszeit, die nicht beschädigt werden solle.

„Ich esse meine Boulette aus der Hand.", griff Theo eine der Boullette vom Grill.

„Ich möchte meine eingewickelt in ein Blatt Grünkohl, in einer Schüssel aus Rotkohl und dazu etwas Blumenkohl bitte.", knabberte Erwin an einem Kopf Weißkohl.

„So gehört sich das auch.", stimmte ihnen die Verkäuferin zu, „Bouletten müssen entweder aus der Hand oder aus Kohl gegessen werden. So sind sie am besten."

„Genau wie bei Mutter.", grienten die geilen Freunde, indem sie in ihre Bouletten bissen.

„Dann werde ich mich jetzt wohl zurückziehen und dir viel Erfolg bei der Jagd wünschen.", zog sich Erwin zurück. „Und mit Jagd meine ich selbstredend die metaphorische Jagd nach dem weiblichen Geschlecht und der abendlichen Kopulation.", erläuterte er weiter.

„Das wird schon kein Problem sein.", ließ Theo dabei seinen Blick über die Restaurantgäste schweifen, „Denn wo Kohl und Bouletten sind, sind hübsche Frauen nie weit."

„Du bist schon ein geiler Kumpel.", griente Erwin.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben.", gab Theo zurück.

Nun sei es wohl an der Zeit ans Werk zu gehen und seine Macht und Dominanz gegenüber des weiblichen Geschlechts wieder zum Ausdruck zu bringen, schlenderte Theo durch den angrenzenden Schloßpark des preußischen Königs Friedrich Wilhelm des Erstens. Dementsprechend suchten seine wachen Augen die Gegend nach attraktiven Frauen ab um sie zu verführen, was er auch bald erfolgreich getan hatte. Diese eine kenne er doch, näherte er sich seinem ersten Ziel an. Es war die Verkäuferin, die ihm heute morgen den Taschenrechner verkauft habe, erkannte er.

„Hallo, Verkäuferin.", grüßte er, „Was machen sie den noch so spät im Schloßpark des preußischen Königs Friedrich Wilhelms des Erstens, der direkt neben dem Nottekanal und der Currywurstbude liegt."

„Hallo, Herr Conspiracy.", grüßte sie zurück, „Ich habe gehört, es gäbe heute Boulette und Kohl in der Currywurstbude am Nottekanal und bin darum zum Nottekanal gekommen und habe mir eine Boullette gekauft. Im Anschluss bin ich dann in den angrenzenden Schloßpark des preußischen Königs Friedrich Wilhelm des Erstens gegangen um mich zu setzen und das Mahl einzunehmen, was ich dann auch tat."

„Dies trifft sich ja gut," flirtete Theo, „Kohl und Bouletten passen sehr gut zu einer attraktiven Frau wie dir, Verkäuferin."

„Dies ist charmant.", errötete die Verkäuferin, „Doch es bedarf mehr, mich zu verführen.", blieb sie standhaft.

„Ich habe da einen Vorschlag.", verführte Theo sie weiter, „Nachdem sie soviel gegessen haben, werden sie doch sicher irgendwann auf die Toilette gehen und dazu Teile oder gar die komplette Kleidung ablegen."

„So ist es.", nickte die Verkäuferin, „dies ist etwas, das ich oft oder gar täglich tue."

„In diesem Fall hätte ich eine gute Idee.", überzeugte Theo sie mit brillanter Logik, „Nachdem du dich entblößt hast und gespreizt deine Blase leertest, wäre es eine Verschwendung von Zeit und Energie die Kleidung wieder anzulegen. Stattdessen könntest du viel Aufwand sparen, indem du mit mir eine geschlechtliche Vereinigung beginnst und so das erneute Ankleiden überspringst."

„Achso, das wäre ja praktisch.", war die Verkäuferin schon fast überzeugt.

„Und hier in meiner Hintertasche habe ich auch noch eine Dose mit Bier, die noch zu fast einem Viertel gefüllt ist.", vollendete Theo seine Verführungskünste, „Den Inhalt dieser Dose würde ich dir gerne schenken, wenn du dich im Ausgleich bereit erklärst, mein erigiertes Glied in Mund, Anus oder Vagina zu stecken. Die Dose selbst musst du mir danach aber zurückgeben, denn darauf ist Pfand."

„Da kann ich wohl nicht Nein sagen.", verliebte sich die Verkäuferin unsterblich in ihn.

„Und wir werden wohl auch kein Kondom brauchen.", zahlte Theo ihr fünfzig Euro extra.

Theo brachte die Verkäuferin zu seinem Haus. Er nahm den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und steckte ihn ins Schloss und rüttelte ihn etwas. Weil er klemmte, nahm er ihn heraus und steckte ihn erneut hinein und versuchte wieder zu drehen. Dies wiederholte er, bis die Tür aufging. Die selbe Bewegung würde er gleich nochmal ausführen nur mit seinem Penis und einer Muschi anstatt mit einem Schlüssel und einem Schloss, ironisierte Theo mental die Situation. Infolgedessen ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, nahm seine Kleider ab und steckte seinen steifen Penis in die Verkäuferin.

„Ja, oh, oh.", initiierte er den Geschlechtsverkehr.

„Oh, ja, ja.", gab sie zurück.

„Ja, oh, ja.", führte er weiter aus.

„Oh, oh, ja.", erreichte das Vorspiel sein Finale.

„Nun habe ich auch schon meinen Orgasmus.", ejakulierte Theo schreiend seinen Samen in ihre Vagina.

„Das passt ja gut.", stimmte sie ihm zu, „Ich nämlich ebenfalls."

„Das war mal wieder perfektes Timing, denn wenn nur einer von uns gekommen wäre, wäre der Abend für den anderen sehr unbefriedigend geworden.", stellte Theo fest. Unterdessen vermischte sich sein Samen mit ihrer Eizelle und ein Kind entstand.

„Nun bin ich Mutter deines Kindes und einzig du sollst auf ewig Vater meiner Kinder sein.", began die Verkäuferin Theo zu vergöttern.

„Niemals!", schlug Theo ihr mit der Faust in den Bauch und trieb so den Fötus ab, „Ich bin Beamter auf Lebenszeit und damit dir überlegen. Du und alle Frauen dieser Welt sind einzig nützlich als temporäre Fleischhüllen für mein Glied in Zeiten der Erregung zu dienen." Der abgetriebene Fötus schwemmte auf seine Bettdecke und er freute sich, dass es noch zu klein sei, um den Stoff schmutzig zu machen, sodass er diesen nicht zu wechseln habe.

„Dies ist aber schade.", rannte die Verkäuferin weinend auf die Straße ohne nach links oder rechts zu schauen. Dementsprechend wurde sie sofort von einem LKW erfasst und starb sofort.

Zufrieden ging Theo zu ihrer Leiche. Er griente vor sich hin, den heute war wieder ein guter Abend gewesen, denn er hatte gut gegessen, Spaß gehabt und auch seine Macht demonstrieren können. Er wischte seine Fingerabdrücke von ihren Genitalien, damit dieser Unfall ihm nicht beim weiteren Besteigen der Karriereleiter in den Weg käme. Sogleich bewegte sich die Tote Frau und nahm ihre Maske ab.

„Oh nein, das bist ja du.", war Theo erschrocken.

„Ja, es sollte nur ein harmloser Streich zwischen zwei geilen Freunden sein, aber jetzt wurde ich von einem LKW überfahren und sterbe.", zog Erwin seine Verkleidung aus.

„Es war ein guter Streich, bis auf den Part an dem du überfahren wurdest.", trauerte Theo und rieb seine Schläfen.

„Ja aber so spielt nun mal das Leben.", verblutete Erwin.

„Warte!", fasste sich Theo an den Kopf, „Soeben durchzog ein großer Schmerz meinen Schädel. Dies waren die Geburtswehen einer brillanten Idee, die soeben geboren wurde."

„Achso. Dann erzähl mal.", versuchte Erwin sein herausquellendes Gehirn zurück in den Schädel zu drücken.

„Du hast ja jetzt in der echten Welt nur wenige Sekunden zu leben.", erklärte Theo, „Aber wenn wir eine digitale Welt programmieren, könntest du darin mehrere Milliarden Leben leben und so die Zeit austricksen."

„Ja, aber dazu benötige ich einen mächtigen Rechner, der mindestens Zweitausend Euro und Neun-und-neunzig Cent kosten würde.", starb Erwin.

„Zum Glück habe ich den Taschenrechner, den ich heute morgen gekauft habe, noch immer dabei. Der hat sogar eine Speicherfunktion."

„Das trifft sich ja gut.", programmierte Erwin eine komplette digitale Welt, „Dann werde ich jetzt wohl mehrere Leben innerhalb dieses von mir erschaffenen Trips leben. Nur ein so geiler Freund wie du konnte eine so geile Idee haben."

„Das verdanke ich alles deiner Geilheit.", gab Theo das Kompliment zurück, „Denn es ist doch so das unsere Geilheit uns gegenseitig einfach geiler gemacht hat. Ich wünsche dir dann noch ein geiles neues Leben."

„Danke.", schlüpfte Erwin in die digitale Welt und begann sein geiles Leben von neuem.


End file.
